This proposal is for the funding required to staff and operate the Statistical Office of the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG), a cooperative research group. It is the function of this office to collect, abstract, code, update, process, analyze and present the data submitted by member institutions. Additionally, the GOG Statistical Office performs follow-up quality control, plays a major role in the design, formatting and randomization of all new protocols, implements interim and final study chairman's reviews, and is the focal point for the preparation of all GOG abstracts and manuscripts for publication. Our principal objective is to manage patient data in an efficient and accurate manner, resulting in timely analyses, logical and appropriate interpretation of results and relevant publications. Inherent in this objective is the continued expansion and application of the Roswell Park Management Information System (RPMIS) to keep pace with the corresponding growth of GOG. Similarly, expanding the intrinsic involvement of study chairmen in the review and analyses of their studies is essential in maintaining the desired quality of data required by GOG standards. The achievement of these goals will have direct bearing upon the future management of patients with gynecologic malignancies. The methodology involved consists of: (a) Involvement of GOG Statistical Office in all phases of study design, conduct, management and interpretation as mandated by GOG Protocol Procedures Manual; (b) Use and expansion of a sophisticated system of direct data entry (RPMIS) featuring video computer terminals; (c) Early determination and implementation of protocol-specific coding on all studies; (d) Continued and more expanded use of computer evaluation sheets (EVL's) which provide a viable vehicle to foster interaction among study chairmen, data abstractor, and statistician; this methodology enables each parotocol to be thoroughly reviewed twice-yearly in order to resolve questions and incorporate comments or suggestions into the patient data. (e) Coordination, monitoring and preparation of all GOG publications via word-processing equipment.